


Epiphany

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is awfully oblivious for a genius. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

The door to the K-Science lab crashes open and Newt storms in, vibrating with barely controlled anger. _“Why didn’t you tell me we were **dating**?!”_ he shouts, aggressively pointing at Hermann.

Hermann merely shifts his eyes from his holo-display to Newt as one corner of his mouth twitches up. “I was confident a man with six doctorates would eventually realize the facts of the matter.” He turns back to his work. “Although the length of time you required to do so has me questioning the exalted reputation of the American university system.”

“How long ago did we start?”

“I’d say it’s been nearly two months now.”

 _”Two months?!”_ Newt screeches and tears at his hair. “Oh! That’s! _It!_ You _owe_ me, Hermann.”

“Just what, pray tell, do I owe you?”

Newt grabs the back of Hermann’s wheeled office chair and begins towing his boyfriend (’boyfriend’? _‘boyfriend’!_ ) in the direction of his quarters. “It’s about time for you to start putting out,” he declares.

Hermann smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=1173854#t1173854):  
> “Newt accidentally discovers one day that he and Hermann have been dating for almost two months now and somehow he hadn't realized, which, the hell? He's totally okay with this (more than okay, actually, but whatever), but he feels like if they're dating they really should've had sex by now. (This can totally be the other way around, too, where Hermann discovers he and Newt have been dating and is surprised but glad; I just really like the idea of a slightly befuddled Newt and a Hermann who's confident Newt will figure it out eventually and in the meantime is willing to wait.)”
> 
> With some help from the comments on the prompt, too.
> 
> Music to set the mood: [Buzzcocks, _Singles Going Steady_ , Track 3, “I Don’t Mind”](http://youtu.be/hIQYOHopSbs)


End file.
